


Decontamination

by ninalanfer



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Floor Sex, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemShep/Garrus - Virmire was rough. Shepard need some time alone to mole over her thoughts. She figured the decontamination unit would be a safe bet. But her favorite turian will not leave her alone to mope. masskink prompt. PWP. Oneshot. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decontamination

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/8276.html?thread=40538452#t40538452
> 
> "I'm playing through Mass Effect 1 again and when talking to Garrus after Virmire he says something along the lines of "If there's anything I can do for you."
> 
> Now, understandably Shepard is very stressed, even more so with the emotional baggage that came with her decision on Virmire. 
> 
> Shepard feels like theirs always been going a little UST going on between her and Garrus, so she finally says, "Fuck it" and tells him if he wants to do something for her, he should fuck her brain out. Which... he does. Preferably somewhere on the Normandy that isn't Shep's cabin."

They were all dirty, thirsty and tired after the fight they had just had. Shepard and her squad all gathered in the decontamination unit. She just wanted to get off this god forsaken bit of rock. The Normandy's engines thrummed beneath her feet as she accelerated and took them out of the krogan research lab on Virmire. She tried desperately not to think about what she just had left behind.

What was worse their decon room had been hit on a mission a week ago. The engineers had been busy readying the small ship for the upcoming battle and hadn't had time to repair it. It was still operable, but lacked the punch it usually had. For a week everyone going off ship had been forced to dress down to come back in. A special kind of soap stood in one corner and Chakwas had ordered everyone to rub it properly over the entire body before she let them pass further into the ship. It was to help the decontamination progress, making sure they didn't bring any weird sickness or disease on board. Shepard didn't know exactly how it worked, she just trusted the doctors judgment and started to unclasp all her armor.

Most of the crew was used to see each other in different kind of undress, so it wasn't really a big deal. There wasn't anything called privacy on a small frigate such as the Normandy. They even had unisex bathrooms and showers. The human soldiers were used to this of course and every civilian on board simply had to adapt. But it was still a bit weird to see naked red plates as Wrex let his armor drop to the floor. Or soft blue skin when Liara slipped her under suit over her hips.

The worst was Garrus though. At least for Shepard. When he unclasped his blue armor and slipped out of his under suit he was completely nude. Apparently turians didn't believe in underwear. Or maybe it was only the young hothead who once again tried to rebel against his heritage. Not that you could actually see _anything_. But Shepard still couldn't help but get a bit dry mouthed when he revealed his muscular arms and chest. His strong thighs that simply made her hot with how the muscles moved beneath gray plates.

Today tough she was too much in her own world to really pay attention. She was still buzzing from the combat and both sad and angry with how things had ended. When everyone had rubbed their skins clean and the decontamination cycle had finished, for whatever good it still did, she turned around as the others started to trot out of the small room.

"Just... Give me a minute," she said and waited until the door closed behind her before slumping back on the wall and gliding down to the floor. She really could use some time alone right now. The _only inhabitant on a large planet_ kind of alone, where no one could hear her screams of rage. Where no one would judge her. Where she didn't have a whole ship full of a crew who wasn't supposed to see their beacon of hope in this entire mess fall over herself curled into a ball. God, she hated being in command sometimes. Especially when you had to choose between the death of one good soldier and the next.

Shepard let out a long sigh, trying to keep the raging feelings at bay.

"Commander I..."

For fuck's sake! Couldn't she be left alone for one minute? Hadn't she earned some privacy? She hadn't noticed that someone was still in here with her and she became suddenly very self conscious of her slumped shoulders and defeated posture.

But then a gray plated body lowered beside her, so close they almost touched shoulder to shoulder.

"Can I do something for you?" Garrus murmured in the absolute quiet of the isolated room.

Garrus. Sweet, always thinking of others before himself, Garrus. Hotheaded, doesn't think before shooting, Garrus. During the months of hunting the renegade spectre she had gotten to know this unique turian. He was unlike any other of his race she ever encountered. That of course was what had convinced her to bring him along in the beginning. He had an unrivaled passion for what he did. She needed to have people like him around her to fuel her own drive.

What she hadn't expected was how he argued with her on almost every chance he got. Questioned her orders, asking why, asking _what if we did this instead?_ It was enough to drive her wild sometimes, and it had happened that they actually had all out fights. Privately, in empty rooms or secluded corners. She couldn't have her crew see it, him questioning her every move. He knew this, and respected her enough to keep his mouth shut until they were out of hearing range.

But in a way she was also glad he was the way he was. He kept her on her toes, made sure she had exhausted every option before choosing the right one. Shepard had come to see him as something of her protege. She suspected he learned a lot from their arguments and she had noticed the increase in his tactical knowledge ever since they started this. He was smart, and would become a good leader one day. He had the potential, if he only could get that temper under control. That was why she brought him along on every mission. So he could watch and learn and evolve into the turian she knew he could be.

Some of the crew had been a bit suspicious of this at first. Said she was favoring him. Maybe she was, she enjoyed his company now, was used to it, and trusted his skills on the combat field. Especially Ashley had...

Cold bit her heart and the way her lungs cramped for a second made it hard to breath. Ashley... Left down on that planet. It had been the right choice, she knew this. The only way to save all the salarians. But it still hurt to think about that she was the reason for the driven woman's death.

A gentle nudge on her shoulder woke her up from her depressing reveries.

“Something bothering you?” Shepard asked as she looked up into his face, completely ignoring his previous question.

Garrus shuffled where he sat, elbows resting on his raised knees, fingers interlocked between them.

“I'm starting to wonder weather we'll ever find him,” he said slowly and looked down into the floor, his eyebrows pushed together in an angry expression. “He's always one step ahead of us and he's got those damn geth.” It brought a thin smile out of her when he heard his temper starting to shine through. He was almost vibrating with barely retained rage. Shepard could relate.

“We're getting close Garrus, we'll find him,” she said softly, dumping shoulders with him again. From a logical standpoint she knew her words to be true, even if she didn't feel them right now. But it made him look up, so mission accomplished.

“I wish I had your confidence,” he murmured, ice blue eyes holding her in place. There was a sort of hero worship in them that she didn't think she really deserved. “I just can't stand the thought of him getting away with everything he's done.” He blinked and for a moment she could see sadness behind the rage. “I liked Williams. We might not have had the best start, but she was a friend until the very end, and a damn good soldier.” He took a deep breath and looked back at her again. “I know you're doing everything you can, and if anyone can catch him it's you but... if there's anything else I can do to help, _anything_ , just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it.”

And there it was, one of the reasons Shepard liked to keep him close. Her belly started to flutter around like it was full of butterflies and she could hardly breathe. The intensity in his eyes, the almost desperate plea to be of use, to help. He wanted to be there for her, however she would have him.

The sexual tension between them hadn't been there from the beginning. It had slowly developed as they became friends. She had caught him looking at her when he thought she couldn't see. A fire in his eyes. Now, in this state of undress, his bare skin so close to her she could feel heat rolling off him...

She bit her teeth together and got up. Put her hands on her head and started to pace back and forth in the small compartment. She didn't want this, she _didn't do this._ Shepard was simply not one of those commanders who would use her subordinates in that way.

The half naked turian got up slowly from the floor, studied her as she spun around on the spot.

“You're incredibly tense,” he told her and took a step towards her.

He heart jumped and she stopped in her tracks.

“Yeah well...” she laughed nervously, because yes, she was, and yes she had been for a long long time. “Having the galaxy rest on your shoulders do that to a person.”

“And you bear it well,” he told her, grabbed her shoulders, one in each hand. “But let me help you get rid of it.” His fingers squeezed her hard muscles. Found a knot and started to work it out.

It was too much. His willingness to help, his readiness to do anything for her, on and off the battlefield. His strong hands on her bare skin. The smell of dirt and gun oil still lingering from their fight.

Shepard drew a last breath, gathering her courage. Because screw this! Screw regulations and rules. She wanted him and she knew he felt the same way.

She grabbed his jaw behind his mandibles in both hands and pulled his face down and closer as she bridged the last gap between them. Her lips finally, _finally_ , landing on his, after so many nights thinking about it. Dreaming about what it would feel like to kiss a turian.

He made a strange noise in his chest, but Shepard figured it must be a good sound because half a second later his arms were wrapped around her body and he pulled her close, so close.

It was like someone had set off a bomb. The tension that had been slowly building between them for months was now set loose and every moment she had turned her face from his searching gaze. Every time she had pulled her hand away when they touched. Every time she had seen disappointment and hurt flash behind ice blue eyes when she rejected him were swept aside and all that was left was deep, pure need.

Hands pulled and pushed in unfamiliar limbs as the burning hot kisses bruised her lips. She let her hands touch whatever she felt like. Frantic movement over his neck, his waist, his arms. Shepard wanted to explore all the new shapes and textures under her fingers at once. At the same time strong, coarse hands were giving her the same treatment and it drove her even wilder. He, _Garrus,_ was touching her in a desperate way that gave no doubt of what he wanted. Two hearts were pumping rapidly in two very different chests. She knew this, because she could feel his heartbeat slamming against her ribcage. Like it wanted to punch its way in and set up residence there. To her own surprise she didn't have anything against the idea.

Their breaths had turned to hungry gasps for breath between deep kisses when the young turian pulled away for a moment.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Shepard grabbed his head in both hands and plunged her tongue inside his mouth as an answer. She didn't want to slow down and talk about this. She was tired of thinking, she just wanted to feel and act and do. Oh boy did she want to _do._

But Garrus caught her wrists and tore his lips away again.

“Shepard,” he said in his ragged breath, his sub-vocals vibrating through her, sending pleasant sensations all the way down to her groin. “If you aren't sure we need to stop, now.” There was something serious behind the lust in his eyes and it made Shepard take a deep breath to be able to actually listen to him. “I can't... If you change your mind... later... I can't...” His eyes started to flack around the bare room. “Spirits I can't believe I'm actually doing this.” He knit them close together. “But I just... _can't_ if you _don't_. _”_ He looked like he was waiting for something, his entire body tense like he was waiting for his own execution.

Shame filled her, for how long had she tormented him like this? All her refusals and pulling away. She would make it up to him, she promised herself.

“I want you,” she mumbled. It was the truth. It had always been the truth. He wasn't the only one she had hurt by her actions. “I need you, Garrus. Please.” She wasn't pleading. It was simply a sorry. “Please, will you have me?”

There were a fire in his eyes when he opened them again and looked at her. Garrus captured her mouth with his and pushed her back. A cold wall met her naked skin and she had to bite down a surprised squeal.

“Spirits, yes,” he hummed between one kiss and the next. “I'll always be here when you need me.”

Warm chest plates pressed into her, locking her against the wall, and even though there were no space between them she wanted to be even closer. She pressed herself against him, trying for the impossible. But strong hands captured her thighs and heaved her up against the wall. Plated lips left soft ones in their search down her cheek and neck. A blue tongue darted out between pointed teeth and tasted her skin. Then a hip was pushed together with her own and she was making a desperate kind of moaning sound deep in her throat because finally some friction. Instinct guided her movements as she ground back at him. The thin clothing of her panties catching on plate edges. A vibration started in Garru's chest and oh sweet lord that felt nice.

She stroked his neck and fringe as he kept rubbing against her. Somewhere along the line she forgot how to breathe and then something that felt very familiar pushed it's way between their bodies. A high pitched whine slipped out of her, because just the thought of how the blue, ridged appendage would feel inside her made her so hot she didn't know what to do with herself. To much clothes on, that was the conclusion of what she felt. So Shepard started to tug at her own panties but her legs were wrapped around his waist and physics didn't care that she was horny as hell.

Two mandibles flared feather light against her skin at her neck and their owner's satisfied grin met her as he lowered her down to the floor again. She blushed deeply, hoping it wouldn't show on her already flushed skin. Now given the opportunity she stripped out of her underwear and bra.

Mind spinning slightly of the realization that he was certainly no human when gray fingers touched her breasts. Squeezed them and a tongue even got really close and licked them. Shepard moaned again, trying to get him to _hurry up, please I need you_ , and pressed herself into his hands.

She started to walk back towards the wall again, but some of the gear from her squad, something red, so probably Wrex's, made her stumble and fall backwards. Automatically she gripped Garrus' arm for support but her momentum was too great and she ended up pulling him down on top of her. Air huffed out of her lungs when a heavy turian landed on her chest. He scrabbled to get away from her, but she caught him by his hips and wrapped her legs around him.

This was the moment she noticed that turian men self lubricates. She let herself glide up and down, pulling a groan out of a raspy throat. The ridges played havoc with her sensitive flesh and she hurried her pace along.

Garrus moved some of the gear so they could properly fit on the floor and rested his weight on knees and elbows before starting to grind back into her. His deep turian dual voice rumbled by her ear and she spread her fingers over his back and continued to explore his body.

“Tell me if... if I'm... ngh... doing something wrong,” she panted, dipping her fingers in between his plates to rub at the soft hide underneath.

“No, that's... ah!... that's go... good. What you're doing,” he replied, warm breath wafting across her skin. Tickling her beneath her ear. “But... oh sweet Spirits... I want to...” He stopped mid sentence, moving one hand down her body, lifting his hip slightly and Shepard's head was spinning by the implications of what he was doing.

One limber finger slid down her middle and she didn't even try to hide the moan of pleasure that brought. It danced up and down and then dipped inside, making her back arch because sweet Jesus and the angels above that was just want she wanted.

“So I think it's safe to say I won't hurt you if...” Garrus didn't have the chance to end this sentence either.

Shepard kissed him hard, tongue searching for his. She helped him position himself in the right spot and then her vision turned white for a moment as he pushed in. So she helped him a little. Grinding him into her because she just really needed him deep. Deep inside and filling her and close and more please more.

“Holy fucking...” Garrus swore and gritted his teeth as they together pumped him further and further in.

Shepard tilted her head back, keening desperately for more of him.

Finally he was the entire way in, and then he moved, all the way out again just to slam back in and that certainly made her make all kinds of sounds. In the back of her head she tanked whoever had build Normandy that this room was soundproof. In the forefront of her mind however was the sensations this wonderful, incredible, turian man was sending through her. The ridges hitting spots a human man simply couldn't. His girth just that little bit thicker than she had experience with and god if it wasn't the last detail to hit that nail in the coffin for her.

She started to nip and lick his neck, fascinated by the metallic taste of his skin. Garrus quickened his pace, gripping one of her shoulders from behind to really get s good leverage to get as deep as he could. Then Shepard tilted her pelvis just so and he cried out when the new position touched new places. She spread her legs, pulling them up, letting him go even deeper. Bruises, chafing, two words that would describe her thighs tomorrow. But she didn't care because this was the best thing that had happened to her for months. It could be worth a little ache.

Garrus pulled himself up so he sat on his haunches. Slowed his pace a tad, going from quick, short thrusts to long, slow ones. Shepard covered her face with her hands and whined because now he was rubbing against her g-spot and white hot pleasure was flashing through her with each stroke. Talons soon captured her hands and pulled them away.

“I want to see you,” he said, looking down on her as he kept driving into her again and again. Three fingers intertwined with five and Shepard raised them above her head. He came closer again, she liked having him close to her body. Maybe she would have to arrange some sort of contraption to keep him there for the rest of their lives. It sounded like a good plan to her anyway.

She slipped one hand out of his and down between them, touching just above their joining and the moan made Garrus perk up in interest.

“Show me,” he said while pushing his own hand down there.

She took his fingers and guided him to the right spot.

“There,” she breathed.

He rubbed experimentally at her, it made her legs twitch involuntarily. He noticed and mandibles flared wide when he grinned down at her. Mischief written all over his face.

Turned out the young turian was just as quick a study in the bed as on the battlefield. He soon had Shepard squirming beneath him and when he started to add his thrusts into the combo she knew she was beaten.

“Faster,” she panted as her hips worked towards that glorious release of tension. “Deeper.” Garrus drove hard into her as he rubbed her down and just there... “Yes, don't stop. Keep... that...” Her muscles started to convulse and she threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as finally she reached that high and was pushed over it. She fell and fell and the rush made her forget her surroundings for a while as she wriggled around on the floor unable to stop herself.

Then the man inside of her grew even bigger and she opened her eyes too look at him as he let his hips snap forward a few frantic last times. His teeth ground together with a growling rumble in his chest. He dove down, hiding his face in her neck as his body shook the last orgasmic spasms out of his body.

Feeling that incredible calm you get just as you have come down to earth again she let him roll off her. They looked at each other, gasping for air, simultaneously a grin starting to spread on their lips.

“Oh my God,” she mumbled.

“Yeah. Agreed,” he answered. “That was great.”

Shepard hummed, pleased. Sat up and looked around at the mess of gear they had spread around them as she felt him slowly seep out of her. She wondered how much she could wash away before anyone noticed.

She felt his eyes on her as she made her way back to the corner where the soap stood.

“So... uhm... Now what?” he asked and caught one of the bottles she threw at him.

“Now?” she answered and started to clean off once again. Using her already dirty underwear to wipe of excess fluids. How she would get from here to her quarters without anything to wear was a later obstacle. “Now we go shower, maybe get something to eat, I'm starving.”

“That's... that's not what I meant.” Garrus avoided her gaze as he rose to his feet again.

“Do you want some kind of announcement for the crew?” she couldn't help herself from teasing. It was really rude when he obviously felt insecure. But the light tone made him laugh.

“Spirits, no! Think of the faces! But I might have to slip it into conversation with Joker sometime.” He grinned at her. That made her laugh. “But you don't... regret... anything?”

She raised herself up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

“No, I might even be open to doing it again sometime,” she smiled.

“Yeah?” The happiness in his voice and face was obvious even over species barriers.

“Yeah.” Shepard put her hands on her waist and looked around on the floor. “Now's just the question of how to get from here to the showers without sprinting around naked.”

“Where's a cloaking device when you need one?” Garrus asked.

“Exactly!” Shepard agreed.

 


End file.
